The Witch and The Warlock of Geass
by GooBall
Summary: This story continues after the final scene in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. -GooBall
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I do not own the anime of characters although C.C would probably live next door since we have a pizza furnace :P**

**This is my first released fanfiction and is invented by me and spell checked by two English friends so if you find any other mistakes blame them :P**

**The picture isn't made by me but I found it on the Anime-wallpapers site**

**(Sorry if I broke any rules because I don't know them all yet)**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

As C.C said ''Isn't that right Lelouch?''

He answered, ''Yeah it is.''

When he thought back to his brilliant plan which would have supposedly killed him in order to restore the peace to the world. He apparently survived because he became immortal due to his sacrifices for the wish of the world and was ''saved'' by a hysterical C.C when Kururugi in the clothes of Zero, Kallen and Nunnally prepared his funeral which would have involved fire but when Zero, Kallen and Nunnally went to get his body they were all shocked when they saw it wasn't there anymore instead there lay a note which contained to following words: We are still they read this note, they all knew that the newfound peace of the world would be supported by their so called dead friends. C.C and Lelouch quickly went away from Japan and went to Switzerland where they were at the moment.

C.C asked ''anybody there?''

Lelouch sprung up and said ''Sorry, I was thinking about what happened and I think we should come up with a backup plan incase the world leaders can't get along''.

C.C responded with a smirk ''Didn't you just ensure world peace which involved killing yourself?''

''I know but I kinda liked being Zero and trying to achieve something so wonderful.''

She responded, ''Me too, I feel kinda useless now that we have achieved the goal of freeing the world.''

Lelouch responded with a very serious face, ''C.C would you allow me to become your Warlock?''

C.C eyes widened wide open upon hearing Lelouch's words. After regaining her thought she said ''But wouldn't that complete our contract?

Yes, Lelouch said ''But why don't we make a new one?

C.C thought about this and answered with ''Only if you allow me to become your Witch.''

He answered ''That is a given of course'' while his mind was furiously coming up with ideas for suits and their "market" name.

C.C suddenly laugh at his serious face and said ''Why not keep it simple?''

''The Witch and The Warlock of Geass'' she said with a smile.

Lelouch agreed that this was the best name and jumped off the carriage along with C.C when they reached a small village.

Together they walked into to small town.

Lelouch went to look for clothing material and a place to stay while C.C was trying to find the closest pizza Lelouch found the shop he wanted. He came to find that he had no money and so needed to use his Geass. After commanding the woman to give him their finest black cloth and clothing materials he lifted the Geass and went to find and make his surprise for C.C after a few hours he went back to the park and sat down on the fountain.

Meanwhile C.C was trying to find a pizza shop but she didn't find any. Sadly walking back to the town square she found Lelouch sitting there with quite a lot of black cloth and a carton box. Her eyes went wide and quickly narrow as Lelouch opened the box revealing a pizza and quickly closing it again before C.C could grab a piece. When she looked angrily at him he smirked and say we need to find a place to shelter first only then and only then you shall have your half of the pizza and pulled out a map of Switzerland which contained secret shelters that were once used by the Geass Order. C.C quickly found a suitable place on the map and pulled Lelouch to his feet to get him to move. Lelouch quickly followed since what would happen if C.C doesnt get some pizza?

After being pulled by C.C to an abandoned church with a secret bunker under it. They sat outside and enjoyed their part of the pizza. While C.C was still enjoying her pizza. Lelouch went and got his drawing book and pencils out and started drawing with small looks to C.C for ideas or shapes. C.C hadn't noticed this yet she was too invested in the pizza to bother with Lelouch looking at her.

After 15 minutes she came to notice Lelouch wouldn't stop looking at her and then draw something so she asked ''What are you doing there?''

Lelouch said ''Nothing of great importance.''

''Why do you keep looking at me then?''

Lelouch couldn't find an explanation so he quickly continued drawing.

C.C then got some paper and a pencil as well and started to draw something while looking at Lelouch. While the two furiously drew and looked at each other they didn't notice the peace vessel approaching.

When they both heard the sound of a Knightmare they quickly gathered their things and hid in the bunker of the abandoned church. While the group of WPK drove past the abandoned church they tried to continue the drawings only to find it very hard drawing and looking in almost entirely black room. Lelouch said could you find the light switch since I believe they have passed us. They bumped into each other as a result of trying to find the light switch while switching it on the fell and their drawings were revealed.

When they both looked at their partners drawing it would appear they both had made a clothing for their partner. While they both had something that appeared to be wings paired with a hood that covered their faces and hair. Lelouch and C.C were both stunned by what their partner had drawn. They agree that these would be their suits for the act of being The Witch and The Warlock of Geass.

They went and searched for the black cloth and clothing materials which were found quickly. Both of them started working on the clothing together working tirelessly through the night to complete both of them. As they fell asleep while looking at their finished product which was hanging on a clothing rack.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my fanfiction and please review on what could be improved or needs to stay the same :D**

**-GooBall**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I do not own the anime of characters.**

**The next chapter will follow Kururugi disguised as Zero, Kallen and Nunnally.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Kururugi knew he was going regret staying in the same house as Nunnally while trying to maintain his cover as Zero and his non death situation. As he put on the rest of the Zero suit in which he slept since there maybe someone trying to see who Zero is which would result in very bad things.

As he went downstairs he was met by an angry looking Kallen and a worried Nunnally.

O god he thought there come the questions again.

Kallen immediately asked ''Who is in the Zero suit this time?'' ''Is it you C.C or someone else?''

''Zero'' responded with ''It has alway been me and no one else.''

''But how do you explain how Lelouch was in your suit?''

Zero answered ''He was helping me achieve my goal but he betrayed me in the end.''

Nunnally suddenly looked sad and said ''But wasn't it Lelouch's plan to sacrifice himself for the peace of the world?''

Kururugi couldn't find an answer on that question so he said nothing

Kallen then asked ''If he would fight her in Knightmares.''

Kururugi thought this is going to wrong way if I fight her with Knightmares she may discover my identity.

So he said ''I have no Knightmare that is capable of defeating your Guren mkll.''

Kallen pulled out a letter and gave it to him.

Zero opened the note which contained a small note and a Knightmare key. The note contained the following, Your Knightmare has been repaired and altered for your use Zero. Now Zero was in no position to refuse.

They went to an training dome were two Knightmares were parked. Kallen's Guren mkll and a modified black version of Lancelot.

Which surprised Kururugi since his old Lancelot was destroyed and the inventors couldn't know that he was Zero.

Kallen said ''Are we gonna fight or do I have to make you sit in that Knightmare with force?

Zero quickly jumped into his new Knightmare which didn't have a name yet and booted it up.

It displayed the message ''I know who you are Zero.''

Kururugi was even more shocked now how would someone know his identity?

The screen flickered and a video feed of Nunnally showed up.

She asked ''Would you be my knight Zero?''

Kururugi asked ''How did you find out?''

''The cat told me'' Nunnally answered with a smile.

Kururugi then said ''I never left being your knight but I am not worthy of being your knight anymore.. because I killed your brother.''

''But you didn't'' Nunnally said. ''They survived right?''

While they were talking Kallen became restless and ticked against the black Lancelot and said ''Hello anybody there?''

Upon hearing this Kururugi shot into action throwing the Guren mkll back against the wall.

The Guren quickly returned to return the favor and while she did that she said your battle technique seems familiar.

Suddenly the Guren mkll stood still as if it was hit with a Gefjun Disturber and sunk down on its feet.

Kallen said ''Didn't I kill you last time we met?''

Kururugi answered ''With that it was all part of the plan.''

The Guren returned to its station and Kururugi did the same and they both jumped out and went inside to see Nunnally.

Nunnally was sitting on a triangular desk with tea and digital cookies as if she was expecting this to happen.

Kallen and Zero took their seat and faced Nunnally and each other.

Nunnally asked ''That ''Zero'' removed his helmet to drink tea and eat digital cookies with her and Kallen.''

Kallen and Nunnally looked at Zero waiting for a response.

Kururugi said ''You guys are going to get me killed once'' and removed the helmet showing them his face.

As they went and drank tea and ate digital cookies while talking about what had happened and where their so called dead friends had go the sun went down and went up in a different part of the world while waking up two person in question.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my fanfiction and please review on what could be improved or needs to stay the same :D**

**A triangular desk and DIGITAL COOKIES!**

**-GooBall**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I do not own the anime of characters.**

**Sorry that it took longer than I promised…. My spellchecker wasn't around….**

**This chapter will follow C.C and Lelouch.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

When the sun came up their bodies were hit with a magnificent beam of light. Unfortunately this also resulted in momentarily being blind. As they tried to regain their sight by blinking and holding their hands up against the incoming light. After this little accident they went and tried out their new suits. After succeeding in getting in they got too lazy to get out so they went outside while still wearing their suits.

Lelouch and C.C both appreciated their new suits now that they could see it in the brilliant sunlight. While they were making comments about how they looked and had fun in general they didn't notice the crowd that slowly making his way to the church.

When they noticed this they quickly put their hoods and cloaks on and tried to blend in the crowd which was apparently on its way for the Sunday ceremony.

Stupid of me that I didn't notice it was Sunday today Lelouch thought and apologized to C.C for this inconvenience.

''There is nothing to worry about we noticed them in time didn't we?''

''Yes but….''

C.C interrupted with ''I said don't worry about it now we have a chance to see a normal day of this village.''

While the villagers went to sit down and start listening or participation in the palms. While Lelouch and C.C stood in the far back observing quietly.

After the palms were done and everybody went on to do their own business while some people took interest in the strangers in their black hoods and cloaks.

''Hello there strangers, for what do we own the pleasure of meeting your here?'' one of the villagers asked.

Lelouch looked at C.C for approval and she nodded and so he responded with luck brought us here.

''Interesting answer, young man would you join us in tonight's party?''

''I don't know let me discuss it with my friend over here'' and turning himself to C.C and asked ''shall we got to this party?''

C.C eyebrows went down while she thought about this.

''Maybe there is pizza'' Lelouch said with a smile on his face.

C.C eyes lit up on hearing that idea and responded ''Sure why not?''

Lelouch turned around and said ''We shall come to your party but what is the celebration about?''

''Its about the removal of an evil witch that once lived here'' he answered.

Suddenly C.C froze and turned around and walked away slowly.

''What is wrong? Did I say something to offend your friend?'' the villager asked.

''Don't be bothered by it we shall come to your party but now we are now leaving'' and on that sentence turned around and followed C.C out of the church and to a nearby bench.

Lelouch sat down next to her and asked ''Are these the grandchildren of the people that burned you?'' he slowly asked C.C

C.C did not respond but came closer to him and he put his arms around her while trying to comfort her.

''But this doesn't change we still have to come to the party tonight maybe we can show them that you didn't mean any harm and was misunderstood.''

C.C still didn't respond but nodded in agreement.

''And we can't miss a chance to get pizza isn't that right?''

C.C tried to regain her posture but failed because Lelouch would only pull her closer and said ''That he would protect her with his own live.''

That wouldn't make any sense since we are both immortal C.C said with a smirk but said ''That she still appreciated the offer and would gladly return the favor.''

Lelouch nodded in agreement.

While the two black clothed two sat on the bench the group that had invited to the part came to them only to say sorry but we never gotten your names.

''Isn't it impolite to ask for names if you haven't even told your own?'' Lelouch asked while pulling his arms of C.C.

''Fair enough, my name is Klein and what are yours?''

C.C quickly looked at Lelouch with a very serious face while Lelouch looked back at her.

C.C then said ''My name is C.C and his is Lelouch'' while trying to be polite.

This shocked the villager called Klein.

While Lelouch asked ''Is there something wrong? ''

Klein responded with ''That is the same name as the witch our ancestors burned a few centuries ago and he hadn't expected a female voice but he also apologized immediately for being rude.''

''Don't be bothered about it too much'' C.C said.

''Then I will be on my way again I still have to prepare some things for the festival and said goodbye.''

C.C and Lelouch both responded with ''Goodbye and we will be there.''

While they both silently waited for the day to pass looking at all the people coming and going.

When the evening approached they stood up and went to the towns square they found a pile of wood stacked around a pole which shocked C.C but before she could say anything Lelouch would give her a hug to comfort her.

As they saw Klein coming to them they quickly separated from each other.

Klein then went and explained the festival to them.

First we eat something made by the villagers and after that we dance around the burning stake to celebrate the death of the witch.

C.C and Lelouch twitched upon hearing this.

Lelouch said ''We are going to get some food now'' and took an almost fainting C.C to a nearby table near a food stall and guided her to sit down. Lelouch sat down next to her while holding her close as she almost couldn't take it anymore and softly said ''I want to take revenge for what they did to me.''

Lelouch quickly answered with ''That is no way to stop this crazy festival. ''

''I guess you're right Lelouch but how do we end this then?''

''By showing how great of a person you really are'' he answered.

''But there lies the problem…. I am a bad person for doing what I did to their ancestors'' she said.

''You may have your flaws but you also have your good points'' he said with a smirk

''Okay I guess but hold are we going to make this work then?''

''We can reveal ourselves and try to convince them'' Lelouch said.

''But wouldn't that backfire?'' C.C pointed out.

''At Least we can try'' he said.

C.C nodded and stood up and walked to the center of the town square along with Lelouch.

As they saw the ceremony was about to start C.C said ''STOP.''

While the villagers stopped in their motions and looked at the two mysterious cloaked people.

They asked ''What do you want?''

''I want you to stop this madness'' and pulled off her cloak with Lelouch following just after her.

Everybody suddenly dashed backwards away from the two revealed persons with dark clothing with wings attached to their clothing which seemed to move. When the villagers made the connection from her hair to the so called dead witch.

''But..but...but your are supposed to be dead have you come to haunt us?''

C.C move slowly to the stake with Lelouch right behind her.

While she did this the villagers slowly got every possible weapon they could find in their stalls or pockets.

As they reached the platform and climbed on it the villagers looked angry and afraid of what they thought would come.

as C.C spoke up a man charge upon their position but was stopped by Lelouch with his Geass and commanded the man to walk back where he stood before and lifted the Geass.

The man looked confused around him with all the villagers shocked by this event Lelouch said ''if you dare to interrupt C.C again you will not get away so easily….. do you understand?''

With all the villagers quietly nodding in agreement.

Then Klein asked ''what do you want then Witch?''

This resulted in an evil glare from Lelouch and Klein quickly said ''sorry I meant C.C.''

On this she responded with ''I want to apologize for everything I have done to your ancestors and the people that are here today.''

''That doesn't help our ancestors regain their lost time that you made them lose when they were under your spell!'' one of the villagers said.

Before C.C could answer this question Lelouch said ''She couldn't have done anything about it because she was cursed by my mother with her ''gift'' so she could command everyone to do as she pleased but this she deeply regrets because she only wanted to be loved by someone.''

Then Klein asked ''Why are you then with him C.C? If his mother cursed you.''

C.C said ''Because I have given the same gift to Lelouch as his mother did to me.''

This shocked the villagers(again).

Before they could ask the most obvious question Lelouch said ''I am with her because I saved her live and she saved mine and I made a contract with her.''

While the villagers were processing all this information C.C climbed down to join Lelouch and said ''This went rather well shall we leave them be?''

Lelouch said ''As soon as we know this festival will not be about burning you anymore.''

Klein then came to them and asked ''What shall we do with this festival then?''

Lelouch thought very deeply about this and wanted to say …

C.C jumped in and said ''Lets make this a festival about pizza since you already have made the best place to make them!''

Klein agreed on this and so the festival was change from ''burning a witch'' to ''let's try and not burn the pizza''.

"Before we continue you and the rest of the villagers will need you to promise that you won't tell anyone about our looks just only about our cover names and if you dont I will personally force you to forget'' Lelouch said with a very serious face which made C.C smile.

''But what would be your cover names be if I may ask?'' Klein asked.

''The Witch and The Warlock of Geass'' Lelouch said.

''Okay now lets have some fun!'' Klein said with a big smile on his face.

With the festival over and the sun were setting everybody went home going home with a full stomach.

Lelouch and C.C were leaning against each other while sitting on a bench looking at the brilliant sunset only to slowly fall asleep.

What they didn't know is that somewhere far away dark clouds were gathering…...

* * *

**The twist/cliffhanger just popped up in my head while writing this. ^_^** _(Please don't kill me)_

**I hope I have improved for the better, again thanks for the tip ****QuazarBlader!**

**The name Klein is from SAO and won't come back in the story. **_(Probably)_

**If you want to help writing or just want to look you can PM me and I will give you a link.**

**Hope you enjoyed my fanfiction and please review on what could be improved or needs to stay the same :D**

**-GooBall**


End file.
